Facebook/2016
Stories Gallery Facebook - DG girls.jpg|January 02, 2016 Facebook - DG Poppy sneak peek.jpg|January 03, 2016 Facebook - DG Poppy reveal.jpg|January 03, 2016 Facebook - Forest Pixies shadows.jpg|January 04, 2016 Facebook - Forest Pixies reveal.jpg|January 04, 2016 Facebook - Mira's secret.jpg|January 05, 2016 Facebook - Apple and Mira.jpg|January 06, 2016 Facebook - Darling and HeroWing.jpg|January 11, 2016 Facebook - Holly and Prince of Scales.jpg|January 12, 2016 Facebook - Raven and Nevermore.jpg|January 13, 2016 Facebook - baby dragons.jpg|January 16, 2016 Facebook - group selfie.jpg|January 17, 2016 Facebook - happy birthday Lizzie.jpg|January 18, 2016 Facebook - DG team.jpg|January 19, 2016 Facebook - happy birthday Bunny.jpg|January 21, 2016 Facebook - DG drama.jpg|January 22, 2016 Facebook - happy birthday Ginger.jpg|January 24, 2016 Facebook - teenage EQ.jpg|January 24, 2016 Facebook - DG countdown.jpg|January 26, 2016 Facebook - Apple's fate.jpg|January 27, 2016 Facebook - girls together.jpg|February 01, 2016 Facebook - drama queen.jpg|February 01, 2016 Facebook - Apple on Braebyrn.jpg|February 03, 2016 Facebook - Maddie and her dragon.jpg|February 05, 2016 Facebook - YT 2016.jpg|February 07, 2016 Facebook - new DG friends.jpg|February 08, 2016 Facebook - wicked heroic.jpg|February 09, 2016 Facebook - HBD Dexter.jpg|February 11, 2016 Facebook - major plot twists.jpg|February 12, 2016 Facebook - Valentine's Day.jpg|Feubruary 14, 2016 Facebook - mother-daughter evil selfie.jpg|February 16, 2016 Facebook - Apple riding Braebyrn.jpg|January 17, 2016 Facebook - finish the story.jpg|February 18, 2016 Facebook - new short.jpg|February 19, 2016 Facebook - born to soar.jpg|February 22, 2016 Facebook - powerful teamwork.jpg|February 23, 2016 Facebook - be your own hero.jpg|February 24, 2016 Facebook - baby dragons on the field.png|February 26, 2016 Facebook - Ready to conquer the new month.png|March 1, 2016 Facebook - Vote for your favorite baby dragon.png|March 3, 2016 Facebook - Team Nevermore.png|March 4,2016 Facebook - Dragon Games duo.png|March 5, 2016 Facebook - Team Herowing.png|March 6, 2016 Facebook - Heart of a hero.png|March 7, 2016 Facebook - Team Prince of Scales.png|March 8, 2016 Facebook - Birds of a fabulous feather.png|March 9, 2016 Facebook - Team Crumpets.png|March 10, 2016 Facebook - A dragon chooses you.png|March 11, 2016 Facebook - TeamJinx.jpg|March 14, 2016 Facebook - St Patricks Day.jpg|March 17, 2016 Facebook - DG Angry Apple.jpg|March 22, 2016 Facebook - TeamDeejay.jpg|March 25, 2016 Facebook - Pixie Easter.jpg|March 27, 2016 Facebook - DG App Logo.jpg|April 2, 2016 Facebook - TC Hunter.jpg|April 4, 2016 Facebook - Sibling Day.jpg|April 10, 2016 Facebook - Love To Wonder.jpg|April 14, 2016 Facebook - Twelve Dancing Justine.jpg|April 19, 2016 Facebook - Clock Strike Noon.jpg|April 21, 2016 Facebook - Farrah Webisode.jpg|April 24, 2016 Facebook - Faybelle Birthday Party.jpg|May 6, 2016 Facebook - Queen Mothers Day.jpg|May 8, 2016 Facebook - Faybelle Drama.jpg|May 9, 2016 Facebook - WCW Lizzie.jpg|May 11, 2016 Facebook - TPDash.jpg|May 11, 2016 Facebook - Farrah Subscribe.jpg|May 15, 2016 Facebook - Justine Doll Glitter.jpg|May 16, 2016 Facebook - Cerise and Clawdeen.jpg|May 22, 2016 Facebook - Melody Webisode.jpg|May 23, 2016 Facebook - Play Rate Review.jpg|May 23, 2016 Facebook - Believe Apple.jpg|May 27, 2016 Facebook - DJ Piper Beats.jpg|May 30,2016 Facebook - SDCC Cedar.jpg|June 1, 2016 Facebook - Ashlynn and Farrah Dolls.jpg|June 1, 2016 Facebook - Nina Webisode.jpg|June 3, 2016 Facebook - Nine Webisode II.jpg|June 5, 2016 Facebook - Maddie Birthday.jpg|June 8, 2016 Facebook - Jillian Webisode.jpg|June 17, 2016 Facebook - Jillian Doll.jpg|June 27, 2016 Facebook - Brooke July 4.jpg|July 4, 2016 Facebook - Nina Doll Headshot.jpg|July 6, 2016 Facebook - Jillian Doll Headshot.jpg|July 8, 2016 Facebook - EW Daring Rosabella.jpg|July 13, 2016 Facebook - EW Pixies.jpg|July 18, 2016 Facebook - EW Three Friends.jpg| July 27, 2016 Facebook - EW Crystal and Pixies.jpg|July 28, 2016 Facebook - Melody Birthday.jpg|July 31, 2016 Facebook - EW Tomorrow.jpg|August 4, 2016 Facebook - Briar Birthday.jpg|August 9, 2016 Facebook - EW Together.jpg|August 11, 2016 Facebook - Cedar and Cerise Dolls.jpg|August 12, 2016 Facebook - EW Briar and Rosabella.jpg|August 14, 2016 Facebook - EW Trio.jpg|August 16, 2016 Facebook - EW Friends.jpg|August 22, 2016 Facebook - WCW EW Maddie.jpg|August 24, 2016 Facebook - Nina Webisode Dolls.jpg|August 28, 2016 Facebook - EW Adventure Dolls.jpg|August 29, 2016 Facebook - Rosabella EW Doll.jpg|August 31, 2016 Facebook - EW Ashlynn Doll.jpg|September 1, 2016 Facebook - Meeshell Webisode Tease.jpg|Spetember 11, 2016 Facebook - Charming Day.jpg|September 16, 2016 Facebook - Love Day.jpg|September 26. 2016 Facebook - Crystal Subscribe.jpg|September 28, 2016 Facebook - Ramona Webisode.jpg|October 7, 2016 Facebook - EW Webisode Tease.jpg|October 9, 2016 Facebook - Sassy Ramona.jpg|October 10, 2016 Facebook - Fairest Costumes.jpg|October 14, 2016 Facebook - TT Daring.jpg|October 18, 2016 Facebook - EW Apple Day.jpg|October 21, 2016 Facebook - Halloween2016.jpg|October 31,2016 Facebook - Proud Cerise.jpg|November 1, 2016 Facebook - WCW Rosabella.jpg|November 2, 2016 Facebook - Group Photo Dolls.jpg|November 4, 2016 Facebook - Hunter and Ashlynn Doll Date.jpg|November 6, 2016 Facebook - Briar Ashlynn Dolls.jpg|November 11, 2016 Facebook - Maddie Subscribe.jpg|November 13, 2016 Facebook - Faybelle Birthday.jpg|November 16, 2016 Facebook - Melody Doll Headphones.jpg|November 17, 2016 Facebook - Live Your Dreams.jpg|November 20, 2016 Facebook - Raven Birthday.jpg|November 25, 2016 Facebook - Maddie Apple Raven Activitea.jpg|November 27, 2016 Facebook - EW Webisode Trio.jpg|December 1, 2016 Facebook - Fairy Mobsters.jpg|December 2, 2016 Facebook - Maddie Darling Holly.jpg|December 5, 2016 Facebook - Meeshell Doll.jpg|December 7, 2016 Facebook - EW Webisode Visiting Crystal.jpg|December 8, 2016 Facebook - Jillian Birthday.jpg|December 9, 2016 Facebook - Cerise Subscribe.jpg|December 11, 2016 Facebook - Crystal and Apple.jpg|December 12, 2016 Facebook - EW Screenshot Crystal.jpg|December 14, 2016 Facebook - Born to Lead.jpg|December 15, 2016 Facebook - Justine Holiday Dance.jpg|December 18, 2016 Facebook - Snow Business Doll.jpg|December 19, 2016 Facebook - Melody Handbag.jpg|December 20, 2016 Facebook - First Day of Winter.jpg|December 21, 2016 Facebook - TT EW Crystal.jpg|December 22, 2016 Facebook - EAH December Doodle.jpg|December 24, 2016 Facebook - Thank You 2016.jpg| December 26, 2016 Facebook - Justine Birthday.jpg|December 27, 2016 Facebook - EW Baby Dragons.jpg|December 28, 2016 Facebook - Totally Fairest.jpg|December 29, 2016 Facebook - New Years Apple.jpg|December 30, 2016 Facebook - End of 2016.jpg|December 31, 2016 Category:Social media